Stars in the Dark
by Farfetched-one
Summary: She knew this day would come, she did not know that she would have help... A separate storyline from the actual Teen Titans story, set shortly after Birthmark, it revolves around the mysterious Prophecy alluded to in that episode. Chappy Four now :.
1. Stars in the Dark: Prologue One

Stars of the Dark: Prologue # 1

Disclaimer(s):

…Are a bunch of bull! But I don't want to get sued so here goes. I am in no way the owner of anything relating to the television show that this story will eventually revolve around, the Teen Titans. I really don't care what this gets used for as long as it is never changed in any way any as long as I get credit for the original. And just an aside to my good friend Minnie Black Raven: Tara eventually redeems herself any becomes a good guy (or in this case gal) and is the direct catalyst of the death of Slade.

A list of terms:

Ohidm: a minuet

Sofm: a year

Hosm: a day

Jsmim: an hour

Time Bender: one who can warp time to his very whims/ Shadow-Army members tend to

be this

Light-Guard: a race that can command Light/the only race capable of resisting the

Shadow-Army

Shadow-Army: a race of demonic aliens who want to annihilate all life everywhere

Shadow: a nick name for Shadow army members

Time: Roughly 2,000,000 years after the dawn of time (a long time ago).

Place: Planet Imok, Home of the Light-Guard (far, far away).

The battle had broiled for three Sofm now, and an end was still nowhere in sight. The Guard had superior skill and ability but the Shadow-army had extreme numbers on there side. It had been only eleven ohidm since the army had brought in the hulking mass, which now loomed over the field.

Its black surface was smooth and textural less, the only features which were visible the massive dark-energy collectors and the trio of energy dischargers. Occasionally a dark-hued form of energy would shoot between a pair of them and a loud crack would follow as the air around the bolt vaporized.

Below this grand shadow were thousands of battling figures. On one side where the blue skinned Light-Guard fighting off the opposition with glowing white blades and burning holes through Shadows with beams of coherent light which apparently came from no-where. On the other, the side closest to the black abomination, stood the reddish-black skinned Shadow-Army, Shooting at Light-Guard with large guns and attempting to overwhelm individual Light-Guard in close quarters.

In the eleven ohidm since its deployment the stubby black obelisk had begun to emit energy waves of increasing power and frequency. It was charging. The initial passive scan of the emitter array revealed a potential energy more than capable of obliterating all life on the planet.

It had to be stopped.


	2. Stars in the Dark: Prologue Two

Stars of the Dark: Prologue 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but that doesn't really matter right now because this is my original story. Don't take it or I'll sue YOU! MU HA HA HA HA HA HA

The team had been chosen, equipped and briefed, five of the most skilled and powerful guardsmen in the Light-guard Army. All that remained was for them to leave. They were to infiltrate the enemy lines and proceed to enter the obelisk and find a way to destroy or disable it.

The first bit would be easy, being that all members of the team were Light-guard and therefore had the ability to freely manipulate light waves. It was a simple matter for them to shunt light around them so that they were not reflecting any, thus rendering them invisible to the naked eye. Cloaked thus, it was a simple matter for the guardsmen to sneak up to the entrance of the obelisk and cut there way through.

Once inside, they found themselves in an anti-chamber. Rather unassuming save for the infrared scanners and the massive multi-barreled incinerator cannons connected to them. Knowing that there cloak did not keep them from giving off heat, they dropped their cloaks and put up shields of coherent light.

The scanners scanned the room. Detecting the obvious presence of the five Light-guards in the room, they sent a signal to the guns, which activated. The pulses of high velocity heat were stopped harmlessly by the guardsmen's shields, giving them the opportunity to surgically sever the power supplies to all four cannons with beams of photons a micrometer thick. The five beings crossed to the other end of the hall, to a door. When the door would not yield to a more finessed approach they simply vaporized it with a much larger burst of photons.

The room beyond was pitch black. That could have been easily remedied however with a simple light-orb. The lead guard tossed one into the room and it instantly illuminated the room with a bright piercing light. However the original darkness of the chamber suggested an ambush. All five drew short blades and stepped into the room.

This caution was soon legitimized when 5 Shadow-army soldiers leapt down from where they had been hiding in the ceiling. They would be easy enough to dispose of. The first charged forward and was rewarded for his foolhardiness by a beam of light through his skull. Before the rest could react, the five others leapt at them and with a finesse that only a Light-guard could match, cleaved them into pieces.

The Light-guardsmen continued in much the same way through many different rooms in the massive weapon in search of a control room that they could use to disable it. The opposition being put up by the Shadow-army was pathetic.

As the five were finishing off a few incredibly weak honor guard members in a corridor that, according to the signs, led to the energy conduction shaft, the door at the far end opened suddenly and without warning. Such a blatant and obvious invitation could not possibly be a trap, not even the Shadow-guard were that stupid. Nonetheless, the five guardsmen proceeded with caution.

The room beyond was huge and surprisingly bright, for a room in which Shadow-guard worked. The source of this light was a massive beam of pure dark energy, which traveled down a shaft, which invariably lead up to the dark energy collectors, and down the cannon itself. The five guards were somewhere in between these two devices and a fall from the catwalk that they stood on would surely kill them.

The reason for which the door they had just passed through had opened was not apparent nor was the reason for which it had just closed and locked behind them. Carefully the 5 beings moved down the catwalk and, before they could react, they were set upon by a massive Shadow-guard, who had apparently been hiding outside of time. With one massive swing of his hand he knocked 2 Light-guards down the shaft. One struck the beam and disintegrated; the other hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

The other Light-guards did not see this however as they were fighting for their lives as well. It had become immediately apparent that this particular Shadow was stronger and more skilled than your average version. It also seemed to be a skilled time-bender.

Whenever it seemed about to be finally struck down by a light beam or soul-blade it vanished into a few hona in the future and was spared. Soon two more Light-guards joined their brethren in death; one crushed by the power of the Shadow, the other incinerated by the beam of dark-energy in the center of the room. There were now only two beings left.

There was a reason Bright-lance had been chosen a team leader and the time-bender was having trouble with him. He was insanely fast and his light-bending abilities were almost unmatched. He could go invisible in the blink of an eye and his photon per half-micrometer ratio was almost impossibly high. Hence anything he formed did not go away until he said so. But the time-bender was no push over either. Not only could he vanish into the future but he could also create isolated pockets of accelerated time, severely degrading anything within them. Also, he could accelerate himself by slowing time around him, rendering Bright-lance almost normally fast and increasing his own speed. Apart from that he had enormous strength and endurance, even for a Shadow-guard.

Seeing an opening, Bright-lance rushed forward and jumped with his blade in front. This lavish move gave the time-bender plenty of, well time to practice his art. He vanished and Bright-lance flew right through the space he would not occupy again for a few hona. He reappeared standing facing Bright-lance, who, apparently hesitating, was standing still. That was the Shadow's chance; he ran forward, hands raised, toward him and brought them down. They passed straight through.

It was about this time that the Shadow realized 3 things: 1) that the thing he just attacked was a hologram; 2) that Bright-lance had cloaked immediately after he had bent time, and 3) that there was someone on his shoulders. He looked up to see a shining white sword swinging down onto his face.

The Shadow-guard yelled in pain and staggered back. Bright-lance, about to lose his balance, leapt off and rolled forward turning just in time to see the Shadow tumbling over the edge. He hit the stream of dark energy. However the stream had apparently had enough people falling in to it, either that or it did not particularly like the time-bender. There was an instant reaction, from the point where the Shadow struck the beam a black wall emanated in all directions. Slowly, steadily, it covered the entire planet.


	3. Stars in the Dark: Chapter One

Stars of the Dark: Chapter One

Author's Note: The story has been changed. After seeing the episode: Birthmark (I think that's what it was called) I realized that my interpretation of Ravens past was screwed up so I changed it. However the story takes an entirely different turn than what actually happens in the TV show (after the events of "Birthmark" of course).

Time: Modern day

Place: Earth

Disclaimer: I don't on the Teen Titans, BUT I do change and warp their lives as I see fit, for I have THUMBS!

It was not in her nature to be scared easily, nor was it in her nature to run away. But she was running now. As she flew around a corner she nearly ran head-long into a dumpster, were it not for her considerable telekinetic abilities she would have crashed and would never have recovered her lead over her adversary. If only she could get back to the tower she would be able to stand against him.

Raven had been responding to a mysterious missive that had told her to come downtown, alone, with no "visitors," popping in to ruin the meeting. It had said that the writer knew what she was and that she was to come alone to meet him if she had any decency in her at all. However the thing had been a complete setup, as soon as she had arrived at the specified location she was set upon by a massively powerful telepath who could cancel out her own ability without even moving. She had narrowly escaped by trapping the telepath in an abandoned building and was now far enough away from the being to fly, but she was sure he would escape eventually, if he had not already.

She had already tried to call the tower for help but the telepath was jamming the signal and it was impossible to get through to anyone. He was too strong to fight alone. She had tried fighting him hand to hand, but he carried two swords and new how to use them she had been severely cut in the fight and her pride had been broken. There was no choice but to run and attempt to make it back to the tower where the other Titans could help her fend off this new threat.

So she now flew in the relative direction of the tower, however she was forced to make a wild and random pattern in an attempt to throw off this new telepath. As she flew down an alleyway she hit something, a very hard something, but it was also something that did not seem to exist to the naked eye. "Good." Said a voice from the darker reaches of the ally. She turned in the direction of the sound to see the telepath step out from the shadows where he had been hiding. Raven attempted to take off to escape but was disappointed when her powers did not respond.

He was tall, and slim too, not scrawny but slim. He was wearing a rather unassuming red shirt and a blue zip-down jacket, which was unzipped. As well as a pair of faded blue jeans. Apparently he had done some shopping when he arrived so he could better blend in with the people of the planet. He had no natural characteristics that would distinguish him from an ordinary human, and was wearing his hair in a way that was common to an earthling, in that is was not combed, cut, or in any other way styled. He had a belt on which had attached to it (apart from the aforementioned swords) a bulky black energy pistol which, on closer inspection, was reviled to have small engravings plastered all over it. This was the most distinguishing characteristic about him, other than the fact that he could pick up on the emotions of those around him.

"Not this time," said the telepath, "no escape this time. No flying, no dumpsters, no conveniently abandoned buildings to lock me in. I have you this time." He reached down to his belt and pulled the small bulky energy weapon from its holster. He spun the gun as he brought it up, stopping it as he reached level with her chest. He pulled the trigger and she crumpled. All of this happened in the expanse of three seconds leaving Raven no time at all to react.

As she hit the ground her communicator fell from her belt, popped open, and began emitting a distress beacon, not realizing this the mysterious telepath picked it up and closed it without deactivating the beacon. He did however disengage his jamming signal.


	4. Stars in the Dark: Chapter Two

Stars of the Dark: Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I may not own Teen Titans, but I'm much better than you so I don't CARE! (Kidding)

"She went down to easily…" thought Legaj "IF she was the source of those chaotic waves that we detected from this planet, she should be more powerful."

"Perhaps she was caught off guard?" Replied the symbiotic spirit that Legaj shared his body with.

"I don't think you can be caught off guard when you receive such an obvious trick… WHOA! DID YOU FEEL THAT BRIGHT-LANCE?"

"Yes I did, Legaj. That's a very powerful chaos signature. More powerful than anything that girl could conjure." Thought Bright-Lance.

"That means that… CRAP WE GOT THE WRONG ONE! DAMN IT!"

He flipped an unconscious Raven from his shoulder and laid her carefully down on the ground. "Are you going to try and wake her up? What if she attacks us again?" Asked Bright-Lance.

"We need all the help we can get, so shut up and let me concentrate." Legaj placed his index and middle fingers on Raven's forehead, and focused his whole and entire mind on a single overriding command: "wake up."

Her eyes snapped open and she inhaled deeply. "YOU" Raven hissed as she raised her right hand.

"No more of that," said Legaj, "I'm not going to hurt you… yet"

"Why should I trust you?" she hissed not moving her hand.

"You shouldn't" Legaj said simply.

Raven stood, with no small degree of difficulty, and faced Legaj. "Why did you wake me up?"

"PLEASE tell me you can sense that mental signature." Said he in exasperation.

"You can sense mental signatures?"

"All Carcians can, here it comes."

The source of the evil signature had arrived, and Legaj had to admit to himself he didn't look half bad for the emissary of darkness. The being that stood before him was even taller than Legaj, wearing black amour all around, except for on his face, his mask was half black and half orange.

"Slade!" Cried out Raven

"Slade? What a stupid name…" Rebuffed Legaj.

"So," said Slade, "the Keepers of Carcia have found our little backwater."

"You didn't think you could hide forever did you Emissary? Oh no the Keepers would have found you eventually. Fool."

"Keepers of Carcia? Emissary? What are you talking about?" asked Raven

"Later, right now I need you to help me kill it."

He charged the messenger of Trigon, and attempted to land some very slow and apparently week blows on the dark being's body, which were, of course, dogged easily by it. Slade then grabbed Legaj by the shoulders and attempted to crush him with his bare hands. "So," said Slade, "what have you to say now Carcian?"

"Nice blood rune."

Legaj drew his gun and, in less than a half second, blew Slade away from him. Wasting no time he fired a flurry of energy bolts at the despicable being who absorbed them all with a fire shield. He then closed to mealy and began a bizarre form of martial combat, which involved using the gun as a close quarters blocking weapon as well as firing it at point-blank range whenever he got a chance. Slade was having a considerably more difficult time at this point, which seemed to indicate that the first few attacks from this "Carcian" were only used in order to test Slade's limits.

Slade narrowly managed to escape this close quarters fighting style by distracting Legaj with a fire apparition. After disposing to the apparition easily, Legaj put away his gun and closed his eyes. Thinking that this was an opening Slade thought to incinerate this new obstacle to Trigon's plan with purest fire. As the fire reached Legaj his eyes (which were now glowing with an inner light) snapped open and an impenetrable shield of coherent light appeared to block the fire. Bright-Lance had come out. "Hello dead man." Said Bright-Lance.

"A bonded?"

Slade never got an answer, at least not a verbal one, as Bright-Lance Hior was not one to talk much during the middle of a fight. He immediately attacked Slade by firing a massive barrage of light beams at the horrible being. He could not doge them all, three impacted and were harmlessly absorbed by his amour, however four passed straight through his body. He staggered, bleeding, and attempted to remain standing. He was further frustrated by a bus, covered in black, flying out of no-where with intent to hit his head. He had had enough however, and teleported away to inform Trigon of this new threat.

Bright Lance returned control of the body to Legaj, who immediately drew his gun and pointed it at Raven. "You're the Portal." He said.

Raven, taken aback, said "What?"

"You're the Portal." Replied Legaj, "You're the one who will bring Trigon into this world."

She looked away, ashamed "How did you know…"

"I read his mind right before he ported"

"No, I mean how do you know about Trigon…"

"My race had know about Trigon for over 15,000 years, and have been preparing for his arrival for just as long, however if I were to kill you here, and now…" He lowered his gun, "But I sense no malice in you, you do not want to open the gate-way, and I could not call myself a self-respecting Carcian if I were to kill you."

"Be careful Legaj." Thought Bright-Lance, "She might be hiding it"

"I know it's a long shot but… The Keepers are supposed to protect the innocent, aren't they?"

"She is not innocent" Replied Bright-Lance sternly.

"Guilt by association is not guilt at all."

Bright-Lance was silenced by this, he could think of no retort to such a true statement.

"Someone is coming," they said together.


	5. Stars in the Dark: Chapter Three

Stars of the Dark Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans I would not be writing this story now would I?

"Behind you!" shouted Raven suddenly. Legaj turned to face this new opposition, and reached for the TY-0374HSN model variable yield condensed energy hand-cannon on his belt. After registering that this newcomer was a threat he drew the weapon and raised it to shoot. He got about half way. Suddenly his face contorted into a grimace of extreme pain and he dropped to one knee clutching his right elbow, the enemy continued to charge. "Shit…" said Legaj in an exhausted voice. Just as it seemed the pitch black clad adversary was close enough to kill Legaj with his massive mace… he was hit in the side of the head by a bomb. "Titans, GO!" (I'm not telling who said this cuz it's so obvious) upon herring this command from Robin (there are you happy now) the titans sprung into action.

The first up was Cyborg who charged the demonic soldier down and attempted to beat him into submission. His initial attack was smashed aside by the demon's mace and all further attempts at an attack were dodged, the demon waited for a suitable opening and caught Cyborg under the chin with his great big mace, which sent him flying.

Next came Beast Boy who shifted into an Elephant form and charged down the demon, which jumped up onto his back and bashed him in the head about 10 times before BB fell unconscious. He shifted back into humanoid form because of his unconsciousness. The demonic entity raised his mace with intent to kill Beast Boy, but was interrupted by a flurry of green star bolts from Star-Fire. In order to avoid these attacks he back-flipped off of BB's body causing the bolts to hit Beast-boy, who promptly woke up. "DUUUDDDEEE," he wined, "who's side are you on anyway!"

"I am truly sorry friend. I did not mean to-" She never got to finish her sentence as a projectile, which seemed to be destroying all light around it, had been hurled at her by the Demon Guard. She tried to dodge out of the way, but caught the black _thing_ on the shoulder; the wound it left was gaping and horrible and was bleeding most profusely. She fell to the earth and slammed into the ground with a sickening crunch.

"STAR FIRE!" Robin yelled. He rushed over to her to see if she was all right, she was. The wound was bad but her Tameranian blood had already started to heal it. There was no time to celebrate however as the Dark Soldier was preparing to hurl another anti-light bolt at them both, he paused however when he saw Raven out of the corner of his eye. "Ahhh…" he said in a voice that sounded hollow and echoed when there was nothing around for the sound to bounce from, "there you are Raven, master wants a word with you."

He began to walk towards her. In a desperate attempt to keep him away from her she hefted a car from the street and hurtled it at the beast, he flipped a switched on his mace and a black shield was erected to stop the vehicle. He reached her in a surprisingly short time considering that he was walking, and grasped her hand. The engraving that Slade had put there glowed and she yelled in pain, the 7 foot tall black-clad being raised her off the ground… and a four-inch hole appeared in his head. The being dropped Raven and fell on to his knees before collapsing completely, he was dead. Behind him Legaj stood, his gun still pointed at the place where the beings head once resided.

Ever since the Titans had distracted the Blood-Guard (more on that later) he had been preparing for the time when he would have a clear shot at the monsters head. He had first unloaded his current clip and replaced it with a new one, which he drained into the gun's capacitor, he then reloaded a new clip and set the yield to 75, which drained two clips worth of energy and converted it into a solid beam of energy. He then shifted the gun into his left hand and stood up, took aim and pulled the trigger.

He dropped his arm and collapsed on to his knee again as a new wave of pain hit him. His vision blurred as the Titans, all of them, clustered around him, Robin kneeled down next to him. "Are you O.K.? Hay!"

Legaj fell unconscious.

Note: God damnit.

Complaint: Did you not read the summery? I SAID REVIEW DAMNIT! I absolutely refuse to continue the story until I get one (just ONE) review. Is one review really all that much to ask? COME ON PEOPLE!


	6. Stars in the Dark: Chapter Four

Stars in the Dark: Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't like writing disclaimers but if I don't I might be indirectly responsible for the payment of a corporate lawyer. So I don't own Teen Titans, or the Game World of Warcraft… well actually I do own a copy of that game but I don't own the company (Evil corporate Lawyers, grrrr).

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

When Legaj finally awoke his first priority was to make sure that he was not split into the long, amorphous string of particles known, informally, as "smithereens." Having accomplished that and confirmed that he was in fact in one piece he attempted to move, starting with his right arm. He passed out again. When he woke back up about five minuets later Bright-Lance said, "don't try and move your right arm, it's broken."

"No shit!" said Legaj sarcastically.

He opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He was apparently in a hospital room judging by the large bio-monitors. As well as the presence of what he called a "ping machine." Which was a medical instrument, that is always present, but no one can ever quite tell why. The room was fairly Spartan, although it was also high tech, many of the monitors were built into the walls and all had a distinct "Sci-fi" feel to them. He was laying on a hard metal table, which was build into the wall; he was connected to the monitor at the head of his bed by a few wires attached to his skin. The room was devoid of any other sentient beings.

He grabbed the wires attaching him to the bed and pulled them off. "That ought to bring someone running," he thought. He then picked himself up from the bed, careful not to move his right arm, which was bandaged. And walked around the room attempting to get a handle for his surroundings. He found his way to a small bedside table, which had all the things he had been carrying on him at the time of his initial knockout, apart from the Acinace Vitae (the name of his gun, translated into Latin which is the closest thing humans have to old Carcian) and Bright-Lance's two swords. He picked up the belt and put it on, followed by all the things that he carried on it.

Just then the door at the far end (which is not saying much because of the size of the room) opened and Cyborg burst through looking aggravated. After seeing Legaj walking around quite normally, he leaned on the wall in what could only be construed as relief. "You really should be in bed you know, that break was pretty bad."

"I'm fine thank you, it only broke in one place. As long as I don't move it I will be fine, it should heal over in a couple of days."

"You sure…"

"Yes, how are YOU by the way? You took a mace to the chin, that could not have been very pleasant."

"I'm fine. You're the one to be worried about, a broken arm is much worse than any injury to the chin." Just as he finished that sentence the door opened again and Star Fire rushed through, literally, to the empathic Legaj, spewing anxiety. She sounded positively terrified at the thought that Legaj might be dead (which was odd since she didn't even know his name as of yet). "What is wrong, why did the colorful lines stop going up and down!" she said in a loud, excited voice. When she saw Legaj standing out of bed she looked confused for a second before she figured out what had happened and gave a sigh of relief as well.

Robin, Beast Boy, and Raven followed her through the door in that order. "A Tameranian, shape shifter, Human, Cyborg, and Half-Demon. All in one room." Legaj thought to himself. "I sure hit the jack pot of diversity." His eyes moved to the place where the shadow orb had hit Star. The wound had largely healed over by now, leaving only a bazaar looking scar which would most likely go away soon as well.

"So," said Robin, "our guest has finally woken up."

"Legaj Reen, not so humbly at your service." Legaj said with a bow and a grin. He rose to a standing height before shifting to Bright Lance. "Bright Lance Hior, I share this body with Legaj." Said Bright Lance, before giving the body back to Legaj.

Star Fire, immediately after Legaj had concluded introductions went through the same list she went through whenever she met someone new. You know: where are you from, what's your favorite color, favorite animal, the list goes on. She had apparently added a few new questions since she met Terra just over a year ago. However she concluded with the same thing she always concluded with. "Will you be my friend?"

Legaj looked rather stunned, he had met Tameranians before but this one took the cake in terms of both straightforwardness and energy. "Uhm, the two questions I managed to salvage from the wreckage of a sentence are: 'Where are you from,' and 'Will you be my friend.' I'll answer them in order. First off: I am from a planet called Carcia, you may have heard of it but I doubt your friends have. Second: I have never met a Tameranian I didn't like… save for Blackfire and a few politicians."

It was Star's turn to look stunned. For two reasons, one: he knew Blackfire. Two: he was Carcian. She decided to cope with the less stunning fact first. "How do you know my sister?" She asked with a tilted head.

"One of my first assignments in the Keeper ranks was patrolling the Yathin - Sarethi Trade routs. That little _Scheths Dagrithish_ is a damn good pilot." He said. Then he realized that this Tameranian had said _my sister._ "Wait… your sister? That would make you… Holy crap I'm talking to the second in line for control of an entire planet!"

Star blushed, "Please, I gave up the throne in favor of returning here to be with my friends…"

"Really? Well that certainly says something for your friends!" He looked them over starting with Raven. "Friends with a half demon Goth eh…?" He thought. Next came Beast Boy. "Not many thoughts coming from that one…" Then Cyborg. "Wonder what happened to him?" And finally Robin. "Well, Well, Well! I've been saved by the Teen Titans then! Ha, imagine the irony! I was intending to enlist their help in the demon hunt, and I end up attacking one of their members! Oh that's rich." Mirroring his thoughts Legaj Burst into laughter. "Well then I recognize you, Mr. apprentice-to-the-batman! That would make her," he pointed to Star, "Star fire. He must be Beast Boy, This one is Cyborg, and she…" he paused at Raven, "must be Raven… I had no Idea you were a Half-Demon. Sorry about attacking you." Raven responded by narrowing her eyes. "Testy aren't we!" He laughed again.

"Right, now you tell us who YOU are." Said Robin who also looked suspicious.

"I did! Legaj Reen and Bright-Lance Hior!" Robin opened his mouth to say something but Legaj interrupted him. "Though I assume you want to know where I came from, why I'm here, what my shoe size is…" He grinned again. Robin still looked suspicious, Beast Boy laughed, Raven looked disgusted, Cyborg smiled, and Starfire was confused. "I do not understand… why would ones shoe size be necessary information at an interrogation?" She asked in her I'm-a-very-confused-Tamerainian voice.

'It was a joke princes." Legaj responded.

"Great that makes _two_ people who act like a moron that I know… and one of them tried to kill me!" Raven sighed.

"KILL you! Oh hell no! I would have confirmed that you were a full demon and evil before I did that! I'm no Hunter! I'm a _Keeper,_ theirs a difference. Hunters are religious fanatics who kill anyone who is remotely connected with the Blood Lords. The Keepers are a group with no religious ties who try to destroy those who further the cause of the Blood Lords coming into this realm. Kind of like the difference between the Scarlet Crusade and Argent Dawn from the game World of Warcraft." Yay for obscure references :).

"You're getting off track. Tell us where you came from and why you're here." Robin said, it was not a request.

"Ya, Ya I'm getting to it! Right, I think I already motioned that I'm from Carcia, it's a planet orbiting a average size star about 20 Light years that way." He pointed in a direction that Bright-Lance highly suspected was random. "As to why I'm here… well that will take a bit of time to explain… and this room is smelly and small, I'll tell that story somewhere that _doesn't_ make me feel like I'm about to be taken to the gas chamber." Robin was obviously still suspicious, but he understood Legaj's point, the room did smell funny and was rather confining. "Fine we will talk in the control room."

And that's where they went.

121212112212112121212121212121212112121212121212121212121212121121212121

Yay for updates! Normally people give excuses when the fail to update a story in three months, but I'm going to give the real reason: I'm a lazy little_ Scheths Dagrithish _and just put it off for so many months. Now REVIEW YOU LITTLE (expletive deleted).


End file.
